


Enchanted Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Enchanted Requests

**Giselle x Fem!Reader Headcanons**

  * Giselle would call you beautiful any chance she could. She’d never shy away from showing you how enamored she was by you. 
  * She’d love for the two of you to get pampered together or pamper each other in any way you would enjoy.
  * She would most certainly design some clothes for you that would fit your style, no matter what it was, and that would look wonderful on you.
  * In the same vein, Giselle would also want to see you get fully dolled up; big, Andalasia style dress, fixed hair, and heels at least once. 
  * There would be lots of bragging. She’d be so smitten with you that she’d have to gush about you whenever she had the chance. “My girlfriend/wife/partner is so talented. Look what she did!”
  * You’d find her singing songs that reminded her of you, or that made her think of a moment you shared together while she was busy doing something else.
  * Matching! Not in complete couple outfits, but in accessories or maybe you’d have the same print somewhere on your clothes. It wouldn’t be glaringly obvious, but it’d be noticeable. 
  * Gieselle would surprise you with little gifts a lot, tailored to your tastes. Usually it’d be something she saw that reminded her of you, but sometimes it’d be something you mentioned wanting or needing. 




End file.
